


Discovery

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Since meeting Dee, Ryo has discovered erogenous zones he’d never known existed before.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 12: Bellybutton at anythingdrabble.

Until he met Dee, Ryo would have never considered his bellybutton an erogenous zone. It was just there, a concave dimple in the middle of his belly that had an annoying habit of collecting fluff; the most pointless bit of human anatomy since the appendix. Everybody had one; they simply served no useful purpose once you were born.

Then along came Dee, with his talented tongue, and a few delicate licks had Ryo quivering like a finely-tuned guitar string just from probing and lapping at something he’d barely given a second thought to before. To say he was surprised would be a massive understatement, even though it still struck him as weird that he could get turned on by being touched and licked there, of all places. 

Sensitive nerve endings existed in the weirdest places, and they all seemed to be connected somehow to the more obvious centre of male physical pleasure, which just went to prove how little he understood his own body. He’d had it thirty years and was only finding out about this now? How come nobody had ever told him before? Didn’t they know either? It wasn’t the only part of his body to surprise him, but it was definitely the most unexpected. Not that he was complaining as such…

A groan escaped his lips. Dee had worked his way down from his neck, via collarbone, nipples, and ribs to reach his bellybutton, lapping around it and then dipping inside, tongue tip flickering in and out, over and over, creating answering vibrations, fairly thrumming along nerves taut with anticipation. Distantly Ryo hoped his bellybutton was free from fluff, because wouldn’t that be embarrassing? The thought lasted less than a heartbeat as his stomach muscles quivered, sensitised almost unbearably by the delicate teasing. 

His hands fluttered over Dee’s head, although whether Ryo meant to push his lover away or pull him closer, even he couldn’t have said. What Dee was doing to him felt so good that coherent thought was already a distant memory. All that mattered was the hot, wet tongue creating delicious sensations wherever it touched, even those areas he’d once considered unimportant, if he’d given them any thought at all.

It was so unfair that Dee could reduce him to this whimpering, shuddering mess so easily. He was helpless beneath the onslaught, a slave to his own desires. He’d long ago concluded that he had a low sex drive, just didn’t need it as often as other men seemed to, but every time Dee made a determined effort to seduce him, Hell, every time Dee as much as touched him just so, he was proved a liar, to himself if to no one else. It didn’t take much at all to make him crave Dee with a hunger that demanded to be satisfied, and Dee never left him wanting, always ensured he was sated and spent. This time was no exception.

Climax roaring through him, Ryo dimly realised his cock hadn’t even been touched.

The End


End file.
